Lara Steele
by IloveCliffHanging
Summary: In short: Lara is chemical genius of District 5 and takes part in the 73rd Hunger Games and meets Finnick, who is subbing for the absence of victors. It will continue into the Quarter Quell and all sorts of other things. Disclaimer: I don't own squat from The Hunger Games, this is purely for killing boredom or whatever other motives you might have.
1. Chapter 1 Meetn Finn

Chapter 1

Lara Steele, Age 15, Laboratory Assistant, Department for Toxicological and Biochemical Research, District 5

At least that is what it said on my keycard, which I had lost somewhere between my accommodation and the department. Why I am a lab assistant at my age? My parents used to be the directors of the department, before they died in an accident.

"Accident", my a**. Apparently my parents were working with a particularly complex form of poison and accidentally poked each other with a syringe. It was definite that the Capitol was behind all of it; their motive is still unknown to me.

Thus, the department ended up paying for my wellbeing and accommodation once they had passed on. Also I had very profound knowledge in the field of chemicals so the department saw it fit to let me work there. However, even though I might be considered a chemical genius by most people in the district, but I had serious "dropping and loosing" issues when it came down to mundane items like my key card.

Currently, I stand in front of the sliding doors to my department, fiddling with my long dark blonde hair thinking on how to get inside. It was already 10 in the morning so I expected there to be someone inside so I knocked on the glass and waited for 5 minutes. No response at all. I started waving franticly at the security camera "secretly" hidden in the light above the one large pair of sliding doors.

Our district mainly stands for Panem's energy supply, because of the new nuclear fusion plant; however we also do a lot of scientific research, whether it lay in the physics side or the chemical side.

I sit down on the small metal bench outside of the gray building and went over the periodic table in my head, reciting all atomic masses and symbols out loud. I reached the element Prunuminium when I see several white peace keeper uniforms making their way towards the building. In the grey streets of District 5 their white uniforms make them stick out like sore thumbs. They were incredibly obvious and any rioters or criminals could spot them from a mile away.

The 5 walked up to me. 1 larger one (I mean fat, I was just being polite) walks up to me and practically shouts at me, "Miss Steele, you have been chosen for the 73rd Hunger Games. You are to report to the main square immediately."

My facial expression must have been priceless at the moment, because I was at a loss of words. OF COURSE, today were the reapings. I managed put on my usual calm demeanor and was still processing the meaning of those words.

"Miss Steele, if you are not to come voluntarily we are to take you by force."

I was about to make a sarcastic remark like "who would come voluntarily" when my mouth managed to squeak out a small "alright" beforehand.

I follow the peacekeepers down the dusty grey alleys to the main square. Many young kids aged 12-18 were lined up waiting to be called to die. And I swear as soon as I arrived, every pair of eyeballs, swiveled towards me.

The peacekeeper ushered me to the stage, where a lady in a bright green wig greeted me hastily. She acted embarrassed of my tardiness and started fussing with my blouse. She turns around to the mike nearly tripping over on her heals and says in her usual affected capitol accent, "Now that that's completed, lets pick out our boy tribute."

"Now why couldn't you have done this while I was absent," I murmur under my breath. I hear a chuckle from behind me and look around seeing a REALLY handsome guy with sea green-blue-turquoise-CUSO4 (whatever you want to call them "sea coloured") eyes and messy copper, bronze hair. And when I say handsome, I mean handsome. There aren't a lot of hot guys in district 5, but this one takes the cherry from the cake from the fat peacekeeper.

While I stare at his amazing physique, he lifts up his index and middle finger and points them to my eyes and then to the boy now standing next to me. The boy next to me was at least a foot taller and seriously needed some food down his hatch. That boy was skinny as well, definitely not my type, so seeing I have to kill him in a matter of weeks doesn't seem to pose that much of a threat. I myself was never at a real shortage of food and was lucky and grateful of that. Many in people in District 5 working in the power plants don't earn enough money to buy substantial amounts of food.

The green haired lady finally wraps up her speech about the "oh so great Panem" and herds me and the boy (whose name I still don't know and probably can't be bothered to learn) like sheep to the Justice building.

I was sat in a small room with a couple of chairs and a table. This is allegedly where family and friends talk to you before you leave for the games, or slaughter house, both seem to have the same meaning of existence. Since I didn't have any family anymore and my range of friends is very limited I ended up sitting around for 15 minutes. At long last the peace keeper who was assigned guard duty (poor him, he had nothing to do) came in and continued herding me through red carpeted hallways to a bulletproof vehicle which drove us to a train station in the outskirts of town.

I was almost overjoyed to see the handsome guy from before sitting next to me in the car. He looks at me and radiates a dazzling smile.

"Hey, my name's Finnick Odair. I'm actually from District 4 but since your district doesn't have any capable mentors at the present I shall be filling in."

Pause, Finnick Odair! That's the guy who won in the 70th hunger games with the sponsor trident made out of gold. Before I start drooling on the prospect of having him as a mentor, I quickly regain hold of my mind and will it to be nice, polite and charming. After all, he is going to be my mentor and is my only lifeline in the Arena.

"I'm Lara, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Drop the sir, I'm just Finnick to you," he says giving me a flirtatious wink. I melt into his eyes once again until an annoying capitol voice breaks my trance.

"WELL, since we are all getting to know each other now, my name is Glitzy and I'll be your esssscort this year," green-haired-lady-now-called-Glitzy (what kind of a name is that) says.

"I'm Aaron," says my fellow tribute now-called-Aaron.

"Ahhh, this will be like one happy vacation," Glitzy sighs happily.

All of a sudden I had this urge to lean over Finnick and just punch her in the bracket. Instead I go for a slightly more verbal assault.

"Yup, a vacation, with one big health risk, do they have health care in the capitol," I say in my best sarcastic voice.

"Awww, don't take it so seriously," whines Glitzy, "you already have Finnick as your mentor, what is there to worry about."

"Yeah, and a mentor is going to stop a spear being rammed continuously into my body."

"No, a mentor is going to prevent that from happening in the first place," speaks the godly Finnick himself in a slightly more serious tone. He moves his arm around my shoulder. He is surprisingly warm (as in body temperature, though I agree he has a warm personality)

"Ooooooo looky, we're heeerrrre," Glitzy coos loudly. The doors of the vehicle open and Finnick puts one arm underneath my leg and lifts me out of the car. I nearly squeal in delight, but catch myself in the last second.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask.

" Come on, lighten up a bit…"

We arrive at one of the rooms of the train. He kicks open the door and drops me into the bed.

"How am I supposed to lighten up if I am going to die in a couple of weeks," I ask almost angrily.

"Well, for one you aren't going to die…"

"What if I want to die. There isn't anything I want back at District 5. I don't have family or friends to fight for. And is life as a victor all that great. Yes you get fame and money, but in the end you just aid in killing 23 more kids every year. Not including all the _special _favors you have to do for the capitol."

With the last remark, Finnick's brow furrows in hurt. His eyes turn slightly sad.

"Dinner is at 6, make sure you're cleaned up and look presentable. With presentable I mean Glitzy- Standard or she will go nuts on you," he says. "And there is someone you are obliged to win for," he adds, "and that's for me."

"Get outta here," I say and throw a pillow in his direction.

Once Finnick had left I have a look around my room. The proper word to describe it is luxurious. It has an attached bathroom with a shower that spews all kinds of scented waters. For the next 20 minutes I analyze the different compounds forming these smells and to my surprise most of them are natural. "This stuff must cost a fortune," I say to myself, "vacation is right!"

I change out of my work attire into a blue dress which looks a bit like rippling water, if you catch my simile. I tie a blue ribbon into my blonde hair and turn to explore the train. I wonder around aimlessly and find the dining compartment. Compartment is an understatement. It was an incredibly long room with one incredibly long table, which was piled high with food I had never seen in my life. The variety ranged from meats to fish to vegetables I had never seen. Aaron and Glitzy were already seated at the table.  
"Come join us darlllllinnng," Glitzy cries out.

Bloody hell, if she keeps on rolling out the words like that in her silly capitol accent I swear to god, I shall make sure she never utters another word for the rest of her life. But I calm my anger and smile at them and sit down next to Aaron, who still remains silent.

Seconds later, Finnick bursts through the door and gives us one of his most dazzling smiles, "anyone miss me, " he exclaims loudly.

"We saw you 30 minutes ago," I say in a monotone voice.

"Exactly, such a long time, "he winks at me and tousles my hair, "By the way, you're looking smashing tonight, "he addresses me.

"Why thank you," I reply, "you too."

"IIIIIII knoooooooooowwwwww, and look at herrrrrr posture its perrrrfect," squeaks Glitzy, "Finally a pair with decency and manners, come on take whatever you want," she points at the food.

After dinner we move to a lounge type compartment with a big screen I guess was the TV.

"Alright, we're going to have a look at your competition now and then we shall talk about your strengths and weaknesses. The earlier we start preparing the better," Finnick suggests.

He flops down next to me on the sofa and puts his arm around my shoulders again. My brain is about to go into "I-love-Finnick" mode however my rational mind tells me I should probably act like it doesn't bother me.

We watch the other tributes getting reaped. Of course the career tributes were all 18 years old, big, and way stronger than I was. However the people from the other districts appeared my age and somewhat resembled my physique.

Then I watched what I really wanted to see, my own reaping. Yeah I know, I should be analyzing the other tribute's behaviour patterns, speech patterns and muscle percentage etc. however I couldn't care less about that.

I watch as Glitzy calls out my name. Nobody responds. The crowed seems to be searching for me everywhere, and then the peacekeepers file out and go search for me.

"Well in the meantime, lets sing our glorious national anthem one more time," Glitzy .

After they started their dreary singing of "Oh wonderful Panem, we exist to serve the Capitol blah, blah, blah", the cameras focus on me being herded onto the stage. Thank goodness I don't look nervous or anything. Then I watch myself staring intently at Finnick with my mouth open.  
I blush and Finnick tightens his grip on my shoulder.

Ah good District 6 reapings. We continue watching the reapings and finally Finnick claps off the TV.

"OK, so, so that I can help you in the arena I need to know your strengths," he says.

"Oh I don't have any," I say dryly.

Then I hear Aaron snort. That's the first sound I heard him make since I heard his name.

"You have no idea who she is do you, "he says directly to Finnick.

"No I don't, please enlighten me," Finnick replies.

"She is a chemical genius. She already works in the toxicology department in district 5 as more than just a lab assistant. She invented an alternative medicine to replace teeth by genetically enhancing human teeth with crocodile hormones. At the age of 10 she came up with her own antivenin for tracker jacker venom. That antivenin acted quicker and stronger than capitol medicine. Oh, and remember that nationwide black-out 6 years ago. That was caused because Lara designed her own miniature hydrogen bomb and set it off in a field in the outskirts of town," Aaron finishes. He isn't complimenting me. His voice is iced with disgust and resent.

An awkward silence enveloped the room. And then Aaron continued:

"You don't need to mentor us, she is going to win anyway. She's a monster or a mutt. She could kill us all right now with the snap of her finger."


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Dreams and Stylists

Chapter 2

I slowly get up from the sitting room and excuse myself. I walk briskly along the hallway and break into a run, nearly knocking over an Avox with a tray. I open the room to my door and just sit and stare at my hands. Silent tears fall into my hands as my mind revisits what Aaron had said…

"She's a monster or a mutt. She could kill us all right now with the snap of her finger."

To some extent he is right. People do seem cautious around me and it also explains my lack of friends. Whenever I ask someone for something they almost always oblige to my will as if I am a controlling figure. Then the whole situation dawns on me. My parent's death. They had died right after I had made that antivenin. It was a way of showing that I was better than the Capitol. Whenever I made something stronger or better than the Capitol something bad happened to the people around me. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen the connection before.

I hear the door open, but don't react to it. I look up and see Finnick sit down next to me on the bed. He wipes away the tears with his thumb. His touch is soft and delicate. "You want to explain?" He asks quietly.

I shake my head. My ribbon had fallen to the floor. Finnick picks it up and puts it on the bed side table. He then turns to me and boars his sea green eyes into my sapphire blue ones. I see pain and sympathy in them. Spontaneously without thinking my arms around his middle and lay my head on his chest. He puts his arms around me protectively and I listen to his heartbeat. It slowly started lulling me asleep. Finnick started rocking me back and forth and I fall asleep.

…

I'm running through the forest. Every step causing an echo sounding like gun shots. On the trees left and right I see my dead parents tied up, their bodies shriveled up by poison and dehydration. I scream putting my hands over my ears. "You're a mutt!" A voice shouts through the forest and then I see Aaron with a massive sword in his hand. He rams it through my stomach and I writhe in pain, however no sound issues from my mouth as I slowly descend into an abyss of darkness.

…

"Wake up Lara! It's only dream!" Someone is shaking me awake and my whole body tenses, pulling the sheets protectively around me. Finnick is still sitting next to my bed with one of his hands threading through my hair. I start weeping again. (Gosh, I've never cried this much in my life. I'm usually emotionless. )

"Come on, it's only a dream," he says again this time more quietly. He wipes tears from under my eyes again. "Its 1 am, try to get some sleep." He stands up to leave, but I grab ahold of his hand.

"Don't leave me," I whisper hoarsely, "please stay here."

"Ok," he whispers back. He climbs into bed next to me. He puts his arms protectively around me and allows my back to go against his chest.

I fall asleep without any nightmares this time.

Sun filters through the curtains of the train window casting an eerie glow on the empty spot next to me. I guess Finnick already left. I stand up groggily and fight my way to the shower. Yes even a genius has her morning problems. I choose lemon and menthol smelling water and stand under the perfectly steady stream of water. Shower standards in District 5 did not involve a stream of water. Rather allocations of water that are let out at different intervals just to annoy you.

Anywho, I blow dry my hair and contemplate how I should style it. In the end I just leave it be and dress into a pink flouncy (is that even a word) dress with little white petals stitched into the sides. I twirl around in front of the large mirror, and make my way to breakfast.

Aaron and Finnick are already sitting there discussing something or other. As I bounce into the room, Aaron walks up to me.

"I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. It will not happen again," he says sincerely.

I just stare at him. Well what was I supposed to say really…

"Yup," I ended up saying.

"Yeah," Aaron replies.

I sit down in one of the really comfortable chairs and hit the fresh fruit. I managed to eat a Kiwi, which I always thought was a bird of the southern hemisphere, but apparently was also a very sweet green fruit. I also encountered pineapple, dragon fruit and star fruit. Never had them before, but I swear that I shall eat more after I win the games. Oh yeah, I decided to take this whole hunger games business serious and actually bother to survive and win.

"So you guys have a pleasant night," Finnick says winking at me. I flash a mild glare his direction when suddenly Glitzy prances through the door.

"Good MORNNNING WORLD." Oh no, I say to myself, this again. Then I notice that Glitzy is wearing the same dress as I was. I groan internally and I notice Finnick chuckling at my facial expression.

"Oh look, Larrrrrrra! We're wearing the same outfit, we're like practically twins. … We shall be arriving in the Capitol in exactly 2 hours and 23 minutes so be prepared to be amazed by the most dazzling experience you have ever seeeeen."

I sigh and dig in to some toast while Glitzy rants on how important it is to be on time etc etc etc.

"Oh yeah and before I forget Finnnnick," Glitzy says, "you are going to have another clientele once you get back."

Finnicks face suddenly pales and just nods his head. What a un-Finnickey response. Finnick always says something. Probably he's just working on getting sponsors for us.

…

We arrive in the Capitol. Aaron and I stand in front of the exit doors peering through the circular window. Rows and crowds of fancy dressed people are screaming their heads off. The only thing that stands in the way between them and us is a row of extremely buff peace keepers. However to be quite frank, I don't feel very protected by them, after all they are the ones sending us to kill each other anyway.

Finnick comes up behind up and whispers in my ear.

"Stay close."

"It's not really like I am going to run for that crowd is it," I reply mildly.

"Don't worry; I'd pick out your beautiful face from anywhere."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you see this as flirting?"

"Umm, guys, I think we are meant to be going out now," Aaron mumbles from my right.

A peace keeper was beckoning us to move out now. Finnick strides forward confidently and waves to the masses. What looked like fan girls in the front start screaming hysterically, and some even faint. Aaron and I descend on the platform and are escorted to another bullet proof vehicle by Glitzy.

"Alright, here is your first bit of advice: Make sure to go along with anything the stylists do with you," says Finnick.

"Yes sir, " I reply.

…..

"OWWWWWW," I scream as a orange skinned woman rips of another strip of hair. Heck it can't have been a strip of hair, my entire flesh must have come out with it.

"Don't worry. It's the last one and I mean, to be honest, you're beautiful. Just too much hair in places where nobody wants it."

I am then escorted to a bathtub filled with a suspicious yellow liquid, similar to, well you know, piss. I do a chemists sniff at it and realize it has several halogen compounds in it. Oh no. This chick ain't going in there. But I did anyway.

"Alright. Its time you met your stylist. Tada, here she is Mrs. Flash," the styling crew claps as a middle aged woman walks in. She has perfect method and her hair is dyed in gold.

"Oh yes, I can definitely work with this," she says almost too happily. "I don't always get pretty girls. You might even be able to pull off a sexy and seductive."

"Er… Thanks."

"Anyway, I have the perfect dress for you," she coos. "Voila!"

She presents a REALLY short Lab coat.

"That's it," I reply astounded.

"That's it, beautiful isn't it?"

"What about umm underwear of sorts?"

"Nope. If you want sponsors, you are going out there naked."

Then Finnick burst through the door. I then realize I'm half naked and in only a robe.

"Ah let her wear something if she wants. I was all in for naked as well, but I already got her 2 sponsors so she should be fine." He smiles at me knowingly and I mouth a thank you to him.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fine! Let her do what she wants," and with that Flash struts out.


	3. Chapter 3 Chariots and Swimming

Chapter 3

We board our individual chariots. Our chariot had wheels made of gold and silver and our horses were palominos with a golden mane. Aaron and I in our lab coats (covering barely anything, well his was okay) didn't fit in with the wagon. Flash went up and stuck some thick rimmed lab goggles on our face.

"This'll make you look intelligent."

I sigh but oblige.  
Finnick walks up to us; "One more piece of advice, smile and wave."

I nod in agreement and nervously step on the chariot. Oh god! I'm so going to fall off with my high heels.

"Don't look so nervous," Finnick chides, "you'll be fine! Nobody has fallen off since the 30th Hunger Games. And Aaron will stop your fall. Oh look it has started!"

Aaron nods uneasily. I could see he was having his balance problems as well. Finnick gives me one more thumbs up and a seductive wink. I roll my eyes at him and grab hold of the railing of our chariot. The chariot lurched to a start and we entered a massive hall. Oceans of people on both of our sides were screaming our names and our district. I made an attempt to look confident and without worrying about falling off and waved.

"Laaaarrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa," was the response I got.

In the end we slowly pulled up in front of a giant podium where an ugly, short, fat –lipped, old man in a white suit stood. It was our most beloved President Snow *sarcasm hint hint*. He started ranting on about all mighty Panem and why 24 tributes are chosen every year. I wasn't really listening to him, but rather watching his mouth. Definitely signs of poison and a strong one to boot. It looks like a recurring Cyto-toxin. I see small beads of blood form at the side of his mouth. I start wondering about possible antivenins when I realize something. I can always use it as a bargaining chip in getting out of the arena. If the capitol wasn't able to cure the poison, then I might. I also believe that most Capitol citizens don't even know that Snow has poison pumping through his veins. I smirk to myself exactly once Snow starts talking about having a dramatic, gory Hunger Games ahead of us and Aaron as well as several other tributes shoot me a questioning stare.

I think about getting rid of my smirk, but then I realize I must seem more intimidating and mad if I continue smiling so I just grin even wider showing all my white teeth, that were bleached for this event. The other blonde girl who was also trying a sexy approach gave me a glare. I just kept on smiling back at her until she gave in.

After Snow finally finishes his speech, Finnick jogs up to us and gives us both a high-five (yes it never got old). "You guys did great. Good thing Lara that you're much better looking than that District 1 girl."

Glitzy prance over to where we were standing and beckons us to the elevators. "It's time to party," she sings. She happily presses the elevator button for 5 as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Okay, I'll tell the avoxes to order the 5 course meal that we have in store for you tonight. So get washed up. Finnick why don't you show them their rooms." Glitzy leaves to talk to some avoxes whilst Finnick turns around to us.

"Believe it or not, this is my first time here as well, so this is going to be a great adventure for all of us."

I snort and Finnick winks at me. We walk down modernly decorated corridors and reach a door that says Aaron. Aaron silently opens the door walks in and closes it.

Finnick then swipes me off my feet and carries me the next 5 meters to the next room labeled Lara.

"Again?" I murmur.

"Old habits die hard."

"It's not really a habit."

"Well then let's make it one."

He drops me softly, well as softly as someone can drop another person, into the bed and strides out the door again.

…

Dinner was the most amazing thing in my life. Practically everything dissolved in my mouth with flavors I had never encountered before. We had finished and moved into the sitting room to watch the recap of the chariot event. The clip ended with me grinning manically at Snow's words. I couldn't be satisfied with the impression I left on the people. Even Glitzy was looking at me with an unreadable expression, almost disgusted. Since the Capitol loved these games so much, I'll just have to win them.

I excuse myself and go back to my room. It was high time I came up with a descent plan.

…

The next day, I try and get Finnick for some private strategy time.

"Is this a strategy meeting or do you just want to make out with me," Finnick says seductively.

"Well it's definitely not the latter. Anyway, I need to know what stations I need to visit if I want to get away from the Cornucopia fast, but with supplies."

Finnick looks shocked at my serious voice and becomes serious himself, (thank god) "You want to hit reaction training, cardio and maybe even climbing if it is a mountainous arena."

"What if it is water locked. I can't swim."

"Huh, our little genius can't swim. Did I hear that correctly?"

"Shut it Fish boy. Can you teach me?"

"Hmmm, Fish boy gets to teach little genius. Don't worry, I'll turn you into a little Lara-fish in no time." He grins at me and continues, "come, I'll show you to the pool area."

An avox handed me a swimsuit and I change into it. Once I'm done I meet Finnick in front of the elevator. He was in his swimming trunks. He was truly as handsome as those fan girls say he is. He sees me staring at his 6 pack and smirks.

"You want to touch these abs, Steele?"

"Nice pun, but no, last time I checked fish don't have abs. Now take me down to the pool."

He laughs and presses the button for basement. We enter a gigantic hall with an Olympic sized swimming pool.

"The chlorine content of this water is quite high," I comment dryly. My chemical analysis habit doesn't seem to leave. I kind of hate it. It makes me sound like a smarty-pants.

"We aren't going to learn how to swim by just looking at the water." He picks me up and dumps me into the pool.

I struggle to keep afloat and flail around helplessly. I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me and I feel Finnick pull me up. He teaches me front crawl while constantly keeping hold of my waist.

"Alright you're ready," he says and swims away from me.

"Oh no, you are so coming back," I shout after him. I try to swim after him, but I am way to slow. Finnick just keeps on swimming further and further away and I start to panic.

Okay think Lara, one arm in front of the other. Copy Finnick's movements. Inhale and exhale. Kick with the legs while keeping them straight. I stealthily make my way to Finnick who is now sitting on the edge of the pool on the other end. He shouts words of encouragement to me, but I'm too concentrated to actually listen to them. I finally reach the place where he's sitting. He reaches down and tousles my hair affectionately. I laugh happily like I haven't in ages. He gives me a genuine grin. Not force or fake like he does for his Capitol girls.

"You are not leaving me again," I mutter.

"Ah but you did fine. However this was only stage one." He presses a button and waves move through the pool throwing me back towards the middle.

"Finni glub*blub," I curse as I swallow a mouthful of pool water. He just stands there laughing motioning for me to swim.

"You are so dead!" I yell as I resurface only to get another wave of water in face.

For a while I struggle to keep afloat. Until I feel the warmth of another body against my back. I flinch, but I know it's Finnick.

"Relax." His voice tickles my ear as he whispers it while his head is on my shoulder. I stop tensing my muscles and let Finnick keep me afloat.

He switches off the waves by clapping his hands and the water calms. Normally I don't need Finnick's help anymore, but I let him hold me. The feeling of warmth from behind and the cold of the water is wonderful. I sigh contently and he chuckles in return.

"So all I had to do was clap my hands for the waves to stop," I say.

"Yup, but I don't think that'll work in the arena."

"Yeah, but you'll be there to save me in the arena."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well when I'm drowning you should send me two of those arm-floaty-things. "

"Good thing that you're a strong swimmer now," he laughs into my ear.

"And I'll show you just how strong. Race you to the edge." I kick off and swim. Finnick just laughs and shouts after me.

"Challenge accepted."

Even with my few seconds of head start, he manages to make it before me. He climbs out and holds out his hand to help me up. I grab ahold of hit and he pulls me up, as if I weighed nothing. We then made our way back to the elevators and were welcomed back by an angry Glitzy.

"Where have you been? I nearly sent the peace keepers looking for you. Why are you dripping wet? You're leaving a puddle on the ebony floor. For goodness sake why aren't you wearing anything proper? Even you Finnick! I thought you had more sense than that. Lara, you're 1 hour late for training. You'll miss the introduction."

Once Glitzy had calmed down I dried myself with a towel and put on the standardized outfit. A black jumpsuit with 5 imprinted on the back. Time to meet the other tributes and train.


	4. Chapter 4 Training and Gamemakers

Chapter 4

_Snow stands before me laughing cruelly. Blood is trickling from his mouth as he continues his manic laughter. My parents lay dead behind him. I scream. Suddenly Finnick is lying on the floor unconscious. Snow keeps on ramming a sword through his body while. I try getting to him but the image slides further and further away. "FINNIICK! NOOO!" I shriek._

"Sh! It's only a dream. I'm here. Everything will be alright." A pair of strong arms pull me up and into an embrace. I stop struggling and fall silent.

"Another one?" I ask miserably, still shocked from seeing Finnick being stabbed. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry. I think I'm the only one up. What was it about anyway? You were screaming my name."

"I see." I contemplated whether to tell him about it or not. Maybe not. I remain silent.

"Anyhow, try to get some sleep. You'll need it, because in the arena sleeping is very troublesome. And I don't want you slow at the bloodbath because of fatigue."

"Hm," is all I mustered. My voice was still hoarse.

"Oh, by the way, I didn't ask you yet, but how was the rest of your training yesterday?"

"I practiced cardio and reaction training just like you said. I also passed through the survival courses. It seems that this year's games are going to be very mountainous and there is going to be salt water."

"How did you find that out?"

"The plants and animals covered in the edible organism's course were all from marine or high-altitude habitats, so one can deduct that those will be part of the arena."

"Good job!" Finnick looks impressed. We just sit (or lie, because I'm lying down) for a while. Finnick threads his hand through my hair again and I feel myself getting drowsy.

"Can you stay like last time?" I ask, almost sounding childlike.

"Anytime," Finnick smiles down at me.

I shift over and feel his muscular body envelop mine in a strong hold again. I will seriously miss this feeling of safety when I'm in the arena. Thank goodness I'm planning that this year's game won't be that long.

…

I wake up, this time still in Finnicks arms. His warm breath tickling my neck and his arm around my waist almost feels heavenly. But I think about what it must be like for him. All I am is using him as a comfort cushion. Finnick is too caring and gentle to be used as such. I try and wriggle out of his firm grip but he only tightens it as I move.

"Don't die, Lara," Finnick mutters in his sleep.

I smile. So he genuinely cares about me. I let myself be held by him and feel so at rest when suddenly Glitzy's voice disrupts my bliss.

"Rise and shine gurrrl," she yells at the top of her voice. "You are not going to be late again like yesterday. Not to mention that you have a mandatory class to attend to in hand to hand combat!"

Finnick stirs from behind me and releases his grip on me. I jump out of bed and go to the bathroom to change into my new jumpsuit. It's blue this time, but with the same 5. I choose a blue ribbon to tie my hair up in and am about to leave when Finnick grumbles something from the bed.

"Pardon," I say.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Finnick pouts disappointedly.

"Oh how could I forget," I sigh dramatically.

I peck him on the forehead.

"But seriously, thank you."

"For?"

Finnick knows the answer, but wants to hear it from me.

"For protecting me from the people dying and who are going to die around me:"

"Just don't want you to feel the same way as I felt," Finnick finally says.

"Yes, but I really have to go now or the Head Coach is going to go into a rage for me arriving late twice now."

I run to breakfast and grab myself some fruit and stuff myself with a peach. Glitzy stares at me as if I had violated some law against eating fast. Peach juice dribbles down my face as I hastily finish it and place the core on my plate. I sprint to the elevator where Aaron is already waiting.

"Morning," he says.

"Hello," I reply. "And, which stations are ya going to do today."

"Well first is hand to hand combat, but that's mandatory anyway. Then I thought I might do some survival skills, since I did spear throwing yesterday."

"Awesome."

We take the elevator in silence (Yes I spend a lot of time in the elevator).

…

We approach the sparring mats. The Head Coach, whose name is Atala, calls us together and puts us into pairs with similar heights. I'm told to face off with the girl from District 1. Yeah, you heard right. The girl that glared at me for also going for a sexy approach. I later find out her name is Bianca, which is quite a normal name compared to the ones District 1 children usually get. Atala then directs the others to watch this fight so people could learn from mistakes and maybe learn something new. Great, now I also have a crowed, which means I actually have to show my stuff, to not look like a weakling.

I look at the Bianca. She doesn't appear very strong, but she definitely has some arm and leg muscle.

"You think you can handle this 5?" She sneers at me. The other careers from 2 and 4 snicker in the background and start booing me.

I shrug it off and stand across from her on one of the mats.

"Start when I give the signal," Atala shouts, however Bianca had different ideas. She charges me recklessly and I give her a kick to the side of her knee where I knew was a weak spot. Her one leg nearly gives way and she stumbles, her punch missing me completely. I then side step her and chop her into her funny bone. Her arm slumps down as she hisses in anger and pain. Good job that I bothered to memorize the complete anatomy of the human body the other day.

I let her straighten herself again. She glares at me still grabbing her arm. It dawns on me that I should have just knocked her down and sat on her until I win the match. Now the others will think I'm just playing with her. I was thinking of my public image when Bianca tackles me one more time. However I have other plans and elbow her in the face. While she is dazed I take my hand and put it onto the back of her head and push down with all my might so that she goes crashing to the floor.

I then sit myself on her back and wait until Atala calls off the match as my victory. I sigh and climb off Bianca. The careers are staring at me in awe. I was about to walk away when Bianca gets back up. Her face was strewn with blood and her nose was at an odd angle. She tries lunging for me again, but I'm starting to get angry. I turn around, get into a fighting stance and dig my hand right where her adrenal gland was. Her eyes roll backwards and she collapses on the floor, this time out for a longer period of time.

"This was supposed to be sparring, not attempted murder!" Atala shouts at the class.

"Don't worry; I just gave some minor damage to her adrenal gland is all." I say mildly and walk away from the group.

I walk over to the knives station and practice throwing knives at moving dummies. I'm actually quite okay with throwing. At least I was better with knives than I was with the other weapons.

"We would like you to join the careers, District 5." A strong 18 year old guy saunters up to me in the middle of my knife practice.

"Sorry, I don't make alliances. And definitely not with people which lunge at me with my back turned during a sparring match."

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into 5, or should I say Lara," he spits at me. "You just placed a gigantic red target on the back that will be harder to miss than to hit."

"Are you finished?" I ask with a bored expression. I was actually terrified out of my wits, as anyone would be when a giant says that you will be their next meal.

The "giant" growls and throws the spear he was holding at a nearby target.

"You are so dead," he finally growls and moves off to talk to his District partner.

I sigh and continue throwing knives.

…

My daily routine ended up looking like this for the next week:

Wake up.

Breakfast.

Cardio.

Reflex.

Climbing.

Lunch (alone may I add)

Knives

Cardio.

Reflex.

Swimming with Finnick (best part of the day) :D

Dinner.

Shower.

Bed. (Mostly without nightmares since Finnick has decided he shall be there for me during the nights)

I have grown to really appreciate Finnick. Nobody had really wanted to listen to my problems in life and Finnick managed to lend me his ear, so to speak. I would talk about chemicals. I would name every type of enzyme in the human body. And he would actually listen to my ranting of un-ethical capitol experimentation on monkeys.

I was happy training every day until I hear that we have to present to the game makes what we have learned one day. I was obliged to get a good mark here to get my vital sponsor gifts to win my games.

I think about what I should do and decide to go for throwing knives and making a deadly poison.

Therefore I ask Atala to prepare an animal of some sorts for me to try out the poison I will use. She says it will probably be a cow.

…

Later that day I walk into the practice hall where a bunch of half-drunk game makers awaited me. It was only 19:00 and they were already hitting the happy juice.

"I am Lara Steele of District 5 and I have come to present you my intelligence, recourse fullness and knife throwing skills."

"Please commence," the head game maker replies.

I run over to the edible plants and animals station and grab some plants I knew where deadly when consumed. I then ran for the camouflage section and scanned through the paints and chemicals. I grab a pot of purple dye and run for the plug outlet. I grab some copper wire from a table and start to electrolyze the dye. I receive purple water and a compound of lead I know all too well as a main component of some haemotoxins. I filter out the powder and mix it with fox-glove nectar. I grab a knife and dip it in the poison.

"Bring in the animal," I yell and two avoxes bring in a bull on a chain. I throw my knife at the bull with deadly accuracy piercing the soft part of skin near its thigh. It kicks out, but its movements soon slow down and it breaks down on the floor. Blood pours out of every outlet in its body. I look up at the game makers seeing some of them really excited and ecstatic about what just happened.

I grab some more knives and throw them right on target until a gong rings and the game makers allow me to leave.

….

Later on we sit around the T.V. Listening to the scores of the other tributes. My head was nestled on Finnick's chest and I almost laughed when I saw Aaron's slightly jealous and confused stare. The highest score so far was by the giant District 2 tribute who received a 10. Suddenly, Aarons face appeared with a 7 next to it.

"Not bad Aaron," Finnick comments, "we can definitely work with that score."

Then my face appears with an 11 next to it. For a moment the room is silent taking in the double digit number. Then Flash gets up and grabs the liquor from the cupboard. Glitzy bounces up and down on her chair as if she had just won the bingo. Finnick grins brighter than ever and picks me up and twirls me around before setting me back on the ground.

"This is brilliant! The sponsors will be lining up for you! What on earth did you show the game makers."

"Oh I just electrolyzed the paint from the camouflage section and made a lead based haemotoxin with some neurotoxic properties from the fox-glove nectart and hence killed a cow in less than 10 seconds. And then I threw some knives around. "

"I don't really understand what exactly you made, but you did an amazing job."

"Thanks," I blush. Nobody had ever complimented my work before and it felt really rewarding. Especially since it was from Finnick.

"Alright get some sleep now and then we shall prepare you for your interviews tomorrow."

"Yup."

I happily skip to my bedroom when suddenly Aaron comes up behind me and pushes me against the wall.

"Just hope that this time around your genius side doesn't get people at home killed."

He pulls back his arm and goes back to his room, leaving me standing in the hallway. My happiness was gone and I was sure nightmares would start to come back tonight.


	5. Chapter 5 48 Hours

Yay, Chapter 5 is up. It's time to get that interview and start the games Lara! However I have some important end of year exams next week so writing these chapters might get close. Nevertheless, I shall try my hardest, well; it only takes me like 30 minutes to write these anyways. So bear with me. **(Be prepared of language in this chapter).**

Oh and before I forget thanks Reviewer numero uno. I always think that the reviews are a bit pointless, however receiving one is actually really rewarding so I would like to thank **Saiyanprincess711** for the support, and it is appreciated. And yes Aaron does like to spoil the mood (What a sod!) Don't worry though; I shall "off" him in the space of a couple of chapters, maybe add a bit of comic relief in this one.

Alright, back to you Lara, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Over and out. Peace.

Chapter 5

"District 5, Lara Steele!" A guy with a camera calls out to me. I take a deep breath and take uneasy steps to the stage. My dress was amazing! It was one of those beautiful midnight blue evening dresses that you see rich capitol women wear in photo-shoots. The only thing I hated about it was the heels. I just wanted to rip them off and throw them at Glitzy's head. They weren't your average nice evening heels, these were stilettos.

_**Flashback to earlier in the day**_

"Sit down! I shall now teach you the art of walking, young grasshopper," Glitzy says.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears," I reply, even though I wasn't in the slightest bit interested. I sit on one of the big fluffy arm chairs and await a long boring instruction on how to walk.

"No, no, no, no , NO!" Glitzy screams. She takes a wooden mallet from the table and raps it against my back. "Straight back, chest OUT!"

"Yes mam."

"Okay now take this book and balance it on your head while walking in these wonderful new designer heels I picked out for you!" Glitzy presents a pair of stilettos. I groan inwardly. If walking provided such a challenge, what would the games be like?

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I take careful steps on the stage and get blinded by a series of flashing lights. I am tempted to shield my eyes, but that would make me look bad. I see Ceasar Flickerman, all in orange this year, sitting on a chair on the other end of the stage. Ahhhh! Why couldn't they have placed him on this end! I feel like I'm walking on thin ice.

Okay time to coach myself. Step one, Lara look at the audience while walking confidently. Lara smile and wave at the evil, uhm, wonderful, people to your left who are going to enjoy watching you kill other children. Step two, wink seductively at them. Step 3, do a catwalk to Ceasar, or do whatever you think is a catwalk. I probably look like a total idiot, but the crowed was screaming my name like a bunch of rabid monkeys in a cage. I wink at them again, and swear that of them fainted.

I finally reach Ceasar and take my place next to him.

"Lara,Lara, Lara." The way he said it sounded like a mix of my name and "Lala Lala Lala." Ok focus, back to the interview.

"What can I say? You received an 11! We haven't had one of those in ages. Did the game makers go soft at your beauty or what did you show them?"

"Let's just say, I showed them what…I….was… capable…of." Nice job Lara, way to put those seductive pauses in between.

"Ohhh, how mysterious. So I have to ask you this as well. What did you like most about arriving at the Capitol?"

Make an intelligent statement. Come on Lara, make an intelligent statement. Architecture, Architecure! "I quite like the showers!" NO dang it Lara.

"They are quite wonderful aren't they?"

"Oh yes, but of course the best thing about the capitol is meeting you Ceasar."

"Ah I'm flattered. How is Finnick? I heard he is subbing for District 5 this year?"

"Finnick is an amazing mentor…"

"GET AWAY FROM FINNICK YOU SLUT!" A voice screamed from the crowed.

"But, I haven't had any intimate moments with him yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, once I win the hunger games he will have to date me won't he?"

"Ah, he'll do more than just date a beauty like you," Ceasar winks at me and I wink right back at him, "Quite confident though about your winning though aren't you?"

"Oh yes Ceasar, it is only a matter of time until I win. Well, why don't I strike a little bet with you?"

"A bet?" Ceasar leans in closer and so do I.

"If I win in less than 48 hours, than I get a date with Finnick?"

"And if you fail, which I highly doubt."

"Then I shall be available for dating for every wonderful person in this room tonight." Oh shit Lara what have you done.

Ceasar chuckles and a buzzer echoes across the stage. The crowed starts cheering and screaming my name again.

"I present to you the girl with confidence and strength as strong as steel. Lara Steele!"

I make my off stage and run into Finnick's arms.

"You handled it quite well," he smiles holding me back. "But I believe that you might have just overdid the bet, because now you have to hold it."

"I know," I mumble.

"And by the way, I would date you, victor or not. Come on lets watch Aaron's interview."

After all interviews were completed and several people swore they would hunt me down before those 48 hours were over, we make it back to our apartment-penthouse-living quarters place.

"I won't be there to see you off tomorrow," Finnick tells me before I leave for bed.

"Oh," I reply, "then I'd better tell you my plan now…"

60

59

58

_(Authors Note: God I'm so tempted to just write down the numbers till I get to zero. Need to add double spacing, large font :D)_

I look around. A soft grey fog hangs around the meadow we stand in. In the center was the cornucopia. Behind me was an alpine forest. Ahead and to my sides were mountains and rocky cliffs. In the distance I manage to spot a blue body of water, probably to resemble an ocean. Basically my assumptions about the terrain were completely correct.

30

29

28

Good can't see big kid from District 2 anywhere. He is on the other side. I see Bianca to my right. She is the only tribute apart from Aaron whose name I actually bothered to learn. I mean come on, who bothers to learn names of other tributes. That only makes it worse when you kill them.

20

19

18

Ahead of me lie two duffle bags along with 6 throwing knives arranged neatly onto a small leather belt. Those items are so mine.

5

4

3

2…1…0

I sprint as soon as the timer ends. My reaction training helped a lot. I sprinted to the duffle bags and made it to them before Bianca who was also heading that way. I grab a knife pivot on the spot and throw it straight at Bianca who manages to semi-dodge it. The knife lodges in her thigh and she screams in pain and anger. I sling the duffle bags over my shoulder and quickly attach the belt haphazardly to my waist. I look to my side and see Aaron struggling for a backpack with the 12 year old from District 10. I see him pin her down, but the little girl was kicking for all she was worth and hit him in the right in the face. I almost shouted "In the face Aaron!" when I see the giant from 2 running up to me with a sword.

I grab two knives while running towards the mountains. While he is charging behind me I quickly turn around and like in slow motion jump backwards, throwing both knives at the same time. Oh crap! I wasn't supposed to throw both at the same time! However I still manage to hit my target one knife skims his eyebrow as he throws himself to the side. The blood blinds him and I continue running for the mountains. Like a mountain goat, I scale the rocky terrain until I can't see the Cornucopia anymore. I reach another rocky side of another hill as I make my way to the ocean.

"Alright Lara, ninja your way up this one and you deserve a break and a look into your bags."

I quickly climb the rocky surface and sit down exhausted from the day's work. I check my body for scratches or bruises and am relieved to find nothing.

I open the duffle bags to find an empty canister. A chocolate chip cookies. Matches. A glow stick. Crackers. A waterproof thin jacket. Dried Fruit. And finally what I was really looking for. Two full bottles of Iodine. "Hell yeah," I say to the fake sky "Finnick, Ceasar, random capitol people, viewers. The 48 hours have started."


	6. Chapter 6 Moths and Electrolysis

Alrighty Chapter 6 is here. Be prepared to feel the thunder of Lara's intelligence. BOOM! That's the sound of a cannon. Whose shall it be? Who was the weakest Link? Watch how Lara plays fruit ninja with the tributes? What happens when she hits the bomb? What happens when she cuts the rope on the others? What is she going to do with the angry bird? Anyhow, Lara Steele has a chemistry joke for you: Cats are made out of Iron, Lithium and Neon: FeLiNe. HAHAHA LOL.  
WARNING: Personally, I find this chapter a bit pathetic, so skim read it if you want. (So haters of this story should probably not read this in detail.)

* * *

Chapter 6

The chocolate cookie is fresh by the way. When I bite into it the nice doughy goodness with chocolate chips is still warm. I sigh contently on my little hill in the middle of nowhere. I have no clue where I am. I somehow ran away from the Cornucopia, but still have a ways to go until I reach the ocean. Ocean means water and water means food. However, ocean also means danger. The game makers probably packed the place with mutts. That's why most people will stay clear of the ocean and go for the forest. So thus nobody else would go there. Hopefully nobody else thought like that or I have myself a small problem.

All I can do is continue my plan, which has many loopholes. First things first, migrate to the sea. I trek over rocky land, which is surprisingly tiring, and take a small break next to a pine tree, which was random considering it was in the middle of a rocky face of a mountain. Oh this has to be a trap from the game makers. And where there are traps, there are cameras and where there are cameras, there is electricity. And where there is electricity, I can perform electrolysis.

I slowly sneak up to the tree. Good, it hasn't noticed me yet. I peer up the branches checking for any forms of life. Nope. I run around the tree. I touch the bark. Nothing. I take out a knife still suspicious of the tree. I stab it and hear the sound of metal on metal. Suddenly the whole tree erupts in a swarm of metallic moths. The tree is not a tree anymore, but a cloud of machine moths that fly around haphazardly bumping in to me. I am so happy that I'm not one of those girls that scream whenever they see an insect. I empty one duffle bag and catch myself around 10 moths. The rest of the swarm moves somewhere else to annoy somebody else.

The game maker this year is sooo going to be sacked.

I grab a moth from the inside of the bag and realize it is a robot kind of thing. I cut it open with a knife and realize it has a kinetic battery and wiring. I also realize that it has poison sacks above two what resembled needles, teeth. I deduct that this poison wasn't deadly, but only caused fatigue. Nevertheless I check my body for bites and find only 1. I realize that it had pierced one of the main veins in my arm. However, two people can play this game. I take my knife, clean it best I can with saliva and cloth (Yes saliva is a pathetic antiseptic, but I didn't have anything else) and cut the near the same vein a bit further up my arm and let the blood run freely.

I remove the batteries and wiring of all the moths I had and take out my Iodine bottles. I use the copper plating of the bug's wings as a cathode and anode and begin electrolyzing the Iodine. I aim to get relatively pure Iodine crystals which explode under pressure.

I leave the electrolysis be and wonder around the slope I was on. It was actually a good place to make camp, since it had a lot of protection from rocks. Behind was the mountain and to all other sides was a steep incline. I peered over the edge and was scared out of my skin when I saw another girl clambering up the hill like I had. She was going slow, anxious that she would fall. She didn't look very strong, but was definitely older than I was. I was still safe on my slope and had my knives; she didn't seem to have any weapons at all. Risk it for the biscuit as some people say.

I lob a rock the size of my fist at her. It hits her right in the shoulder and she flinches and rubs it in pain. She looks around like a scared animal and pulls a small dagger out of her boot. She looks where to rock came from but I had already concealed myself cleverly behind another larger boulder.

Yes come closer little, I mean large, girl! A few more steps. There she's in range I spun around and threw my first knife at her hitting her right in the shoulder again. She screams and runs back down the hill. She falls and roles all the way to the bottom. Good job Lara, you scared her away and now you can't see her anymore and she shall sneak up on you in the night and stab you. Now I have to follow down and finish the job.

I grab some of the poison sacks from before and coat my blades in them. As I mentioned earlier it isn't strong venom so it won't do much harm. However in greater quantities… I apply more venom to a single blade until it is literally dripping.

I carefully jog down the slope and am relieved to see the girl still writhing around on the floor. It looked like she had broken her arm in the fall and a continuous flow of blood spewed out of her shoulder. When she sees me she struggles to move away, but can't. I step up to her and slash one of her main arteries that lead to the brain with the toxic blade. She passes out almost instantly since the venom is neurotoxic and thus travels to the brain and destroys the synapses. Then I realized I would have to kill her. Right now I just made it that she cannot feel the pain. I am about to plunge her own dagger into her heart, however I stop. I can't do this.

I drag the body away from sight and apply more poison to her body. She shall be out like a lamp. She might even die at rest like this if her body is too weak to handle that much poison.

Later on I nip back up to my electrolysis which is going swimmingly. The crystals already began forming and I laugh at my luck. At this rate, I might even be done in 48 hours.

I assume this is the perfect time to find water. I look around for a stream in the rock and am sad to find none. "How hard would it have been to fill that canister up with water?" Ah damn, I said that out loud. I look up at the sky, waiting for the game makers to strike me with lightning for criticizing their procedures. However, instead of lightning the temperature drops significantly. "Very realistic! Temperature goes from 15°to 5° (Celsius)!" Suddenly it starts snowing and I glare at the sky. Probably some camera is taking a mug shot of that glare. I take my canister and open the cap and let the snow go in. I move the electrolysis in the safety of a rock ledge and sit down next to it. No point moving around for the day until the electrolysis is done anyway.

I_T IS NOW TIME TO SEE WHAT FINNICK IS SEEING AT THE CONTROL CENTRE FOR THE SPONSORS (I don't particularly like switching P.O.V. s so tell me if you dislike it then I stop for further reference. Thank you for your consideration)_

**Finnick**

I spin around in my chair after Lara finds shelter under a rock ledge. The game makers have made it snow lightly, however I know there will be bigger storms to come later in the games. I'm still ecstatic at the fact that she got what she wanted from those duffle bags, even though I have no actual clue what she was doing. She called it "electrolysis". Yes I was a frat when I was at school. I grab a sugar cube and exit my room and wonder to the door labeled 4 to visit Mags.

"Hello Mags, how are the home town tributes doing this year?"

"Hey Finn, they all joined the careers after the bloodbath. Surprisingly enough we only had 2 bloodbath deaths this year, because your tribute, that girl Lara, blinded the District 2 guy in one eye and the district 1 girl has a ripped tendon. She truly is a genius. The game makers don't know what exactly to do with her. Even they haven't figured out her plan yet so they are keeping her alive. "

"Yeah, she is exceptional… These sugar cubes are also quite exceptional."

"Finnick, you can tell me, what's the plan?"

"I don't really know myself. She only told me not to send her any sponsor gifts until she tells me to, because it will cost a heck load of money."

"Is it going to be a weapon like your trident?"

"Doubt it. It's probably something much more deadly than that. If I know her correctly it will be some sort of chemical."

"She didn't tell you? I thought you two seemed quite close."

"I would love to be, but she shouldn't be pulled into the life I lead…"

"Once you tell her she shall understand."

"I actually believe that would be the final straw before she goes on a full warpath on the capitol. The capitol has taken everything from her you see."

"That might make her the icon for you –know- what. Because she is immune to the capitol."

"She isn't immune. She might be strange and have multiple personalities, but she does care about people and that will be problematic. You saw what she did with that district 7 girl. She couldn't kill her. She can't watch while people die. That doesn't mean she won't do it in the end though. And when she does, she won't be able to handle it at all."

"Hm."

Suddenly Johanna bursts through the door and punches me in the shoulder.  
"Finnick you TWAT! Damn your tribute. She just put my tribute to sleep."

"Isn't that a good thing," I reply rubbing my shoulder. One thing you cannot deny is that Johanna Mason is strong.

"NO! It made my District girl look weak."

"Not my problem! Though I can make it up to you…" I wink at her.

Johanna growls and storms out of the room slamming the door behind her.

I grab a coffee and watch as Lara waits through the evening continuing her "electrolysis".

"Just what are you doing?"


	7. Chapter 7 Victory?

This whole chapter is chemical bullsh*t. (Pardon my language). It is all messed up and I strongly advise not to try this at home. Anywho, enjoy Lara's adventure as it continues through the depths of night and in the break of dawn. And how bright that dawn will get.

Chapter 7

Normally I would catalyze the reaction with heat, however in this cold it wouldn't make a difference if I lit a bonfire. I watch as more crystals form. It is like watching paint dry and I soon get bored.

"Lara went to chemistry,

Lara is no more,

What Lara thought was H2O

Was H2SO4! "

I sing happily as I grab my canister filled with snow and wrap my arm around it.

"Finnick went to Biology

Finnick is no more

What Finnick thought was Ammonia

Was actually bacteria."

Okay that one sucked.

AHHHH! I cannot take it anymore! I grab the matches and light one. I hold it underneath the flask of iodine crystals. The match nears its end and takes a fiery dive from my hand into the snow. Now the reaction was back to its excruciatingly slow pace.

I sigh and lean back against the rock surface behind me and get some shut eye even though it is only around 18:00 in the evening.

After a couple hours of sleeping I wake up and see the reaction is complete.

"Hallelujah!" I cry. The snow in my canister had melted into water. I take a sip to check if there are any impurities. It is surprisingly good and VERY cold. You know that feeling when you drink something and your teeth start hurting because of the cold? No? Nevermind.

"Cheers," I say to the sky taking a large swig from the canister, looking very un-ladylike.

I grab the crystals which were safe and sound in the glass vials and stuff them inside my coat which I stuff inside my bag.

I grab the glow stick and switch it on. It hums slightly, but not too loudly as to catch attention. I grab it and make my way down the slope in the direction of the ocean.

Yes I know. It is dark, snowy and I am on a mountain, what could possibly go wrong. I trek down hill carefully though and the glow stick does illuminate pretty well.

At least I can be sure that the careers won't be hunting this night. All of a sudden Panem's anthem echoes through the arena and I nearly slip. I look around wildly seeing nothing, but rock and snow. I look up at the sky and see pictures of tributes.

I guess these are the people that died today. A boy from district 8 is shown and that girl from district 10, that managed to kick Aaron in the face. She definitely died honorably. Once it had finished, I continued my trek downhill towards the ocean. The fake moon was now beginning to glow eerily in the night sky that the game makers had created. It was almost unrealistically bright, as if the game makers were lighting my path so they could find out what I was going to do.

Suddenly I stop. Ahead of me is a small notch in the ground that was not made by nature. I take one of my knives and throw it at the mark on the ground. Suddenly there is the sound of shattering glass, and a 2-3 meter wide crevasse gapes at me.

"Close one Lara," I say to myself. Then I realize that crevasse goes on for ages in both directions. Either way if I want to save time I would have to jump. I carefully toss my duffle bag over and take a couple of steps back for more energy in the jump. I sprint and jump off. I hit the ground on the other side, my face buried in the snow. I quickly make a snow angel and get up. I grab my duffle bag and continue downhill.

Then I hear a howl. The kind of howl that you hear from werewolves in those horror movies the rich kids in District 5 talk about. I flash my glow stick around looking for signs of life, but find none. Suddenly I see movement. Well, it can hardly be called seeing, because it was pitch black, but there was definitely something. Then I feel something crawl up my neck. Then something slithers up my cargo pants. I start twitching involuntary and fall to the floor. Dang, this is some sort of toxic gas. I pull my shirt over my mouth, but I know it is too late. Before I can black out I quickly lie down in a position in which I am slightly concealed and can breathe freely. I also make sure there are no pressure points, the best I can when sleeping on a mountain side. Thus my vision goes black.

I groan. My whole body hurts like crazy. Now I know what old people mean when they say they have arthritis and such. My bones ache from lying in one position. Not to mention that it is freezing cold.

From the strength of the toxin I assume I had been out 10 hours. It was already midday so my estimation about fits in. I sit up and stretch my arms, when I realize I can't feel my fingers. I try and coax some movement, but they refuse to cooperate. It's time to pull out the big guns; I stick my hand inside my mouth. They burn as they warm up from my body heat. I try and stand up and nausea rips through my head like an I.C.E train. I do old-people stretches and try and move around. I keep on reminding myself that the human body can survive 7 days without drinking, even if 4 out of those 7 is in a vegetative state.

Nevertheless after a long period of time, I finally learn how to walk once again and set up in the direction of the water.

Finally! I'm here! It took a long time, but I am finally here. I jog down to the pebble beach and grope around for a ledge with a cave of some sorts. I wanted to still be quite high up in case there are tides and such. I walk along the cliff side hoping to find something like a cave to retire into. I find the perfect spot a ledge with a small cave carved straight into it.

I climb into the cave. Pull out my jacket and fall asleep.

…

I wake up and bang my head on the ceiling of the cave. I cry out in pain and stumble and fall out of the cave and roll down the ledge. Probably all of Panem is laughing at me right now. I sit up groggily and look around. Yay, I'm at the sea. Last night's trek was tiring and I slept through the morning. Judging by the sun it was around 11 o'clock. I look out into the distance and see ice bergs floating in the water. I jog up to the water's edge and prod it with my finger.  
It was FREEZING. I reckon that a normal person would get hypothermia in that water after 5 minutes.

I jump back up to the cave and grab my iodine crystals as well as the wiring and batteries I collected from those robot moths. I look up to the sky and yell start waving around like some lunatic trying to make sure Finnick has my attention.

"Yo Finnick! We can now commence you-know-what!"

Suddenly a gigantic parachute falls from high in the sky. It wasn't one of your average game parachutes that carry small capsules with food or medicine.

The container landed. An A4 piece of paper was taped on the front of the container. When I say container, I mean container. It was around 6 foot tall and 10 foot wide. I ripped off the A4 paper and read through Finnick's essay, er, note:

How's it hanging Lara-kins,

Well I got what you wanted. 450 liters compressed hydrogen gas. It cost us all the sponsor money though so it's all up to you now. Good luck and I know you'll pull it off.

Finnick :D

PS: I added a sugar cube. It really helps your mind process things properly ;)

"Thanks Finnick! You're the best!" I pop the sugar cube into my mouth and almost spit it back out. It is sickly sweet, but I don't want to upset Finnick so I crunch it with my teeth.

Once I had finished, I jump excitedly around the container and unlatch it. Yay, a large tank holding exactly 450 liters of hydrogen gas. The gas was compressed so it is stored in a liquid state, however wants the pressure lessens it shall go back into a gaseous state.

I quickly undo the other latches holding the container together. Thus the 4 sides crash down to the side leaving the tank on a flat container. I dance around happily and start working on my plan. Yup, you might have guessed it already. I am remaking my hydrogen bomb. With a couple of modifications. I take out the Iodine crystals and pour them onto the top of the tank. I then pour water over it so that the crystals reform attached to the metal. Using the wires and the batteries I create a short circuit that fizzes and sends sparks flying in all directions. I turn the dial on the pressure inside the tank so that the hydrogen turns to gas.

I sprint for the ocean and jump inside, ignoring the cold at this point. I swim out as far as I can and dive down. The cold is almost unbearable. I put my hands over my ears and wait. Through the clear water I see a shining sphere building in the sky. All of a sudden the noise is unbearable. The water started vibrating and I was thrown back and forth, by gigantic waves. Then the water started warming up. It almost felt like bath water, but heated up further to the point in which it was scalding.

I scream under water. The noise is horrible and I need to breathe, but know if I resurface I will burn my head off. Even through shut eyes the glow of the bomb spears through my eyelids and burns my retinas. I believe I might have over done it.

Let me explain the fundamentals of the bomb. The Iodine combusts and causes slight explosions causing the hydrogen gas to erupt causing the whole thing to shoot forward into the sky, approximately towards the center of the arena. I predicted that the time of the big explosion is right over the alpine forest. The hydrogen burns, however this forms new crystals of Iodine which explodes even further. Thus the Iodine also reacts with hydrogen already in the air causing further explosions. In the end, all halogens present in the air at that point will start combusting with the bomb causing a giant inferno that will last for another 40 seconds.

I then resurface, taking in a breath of fresh air. However the air wasn't particularly fresh. It was heavy and dense from the bomb. However my lungs welcomed anything at this point. I slowly open my eyes and see water all around me. In the distance is the main land of the arena. From the distance it looked like a complete wasteland. Chunks of rock were still flying out of the large white cloud that hung over the entire area. Suddenly there is a canon of cannon shots. 22 people burned to death in an instant.

"The victor of the 73rd Hunger Games: LARA STEELE!"


	8. Chapter 8 Snow and Threats

Yes I'm rushing it (the story that is. Character exposition etc.) … However it doesn't take long to write a story in a space of 48 hours ;)

Now, I want to thank my reviewers for the support. I'm lovin it. Even critics are welcome since I am a poor writer and need feedback.

This is a bit smutty and weird and it doesn't make any sense. Nevertheless, I implore you to read and review if it is bad.

Chapter 8

I sink back into the water. Why don't they turn of the cooling system for the water. I really don't think it is necessary to make it any colder. Suddenly a metal claw reaches down and freezes me in place with an electric current. I am picked up like some ragdoll and lifted into a hover craft.

I was escorted to a large empty room where several nurses shoved towels into my face and started blow drying me with some gigantic ventilation contraption that spewed hot air which smelt like burned vegetables. After I was dry they sat me on a chair and left.

After a couple more minutes we landed. They strapped me to a bed and pushed me out into another building. It was kind of odd to have 4 people push an average sized girl on a bed with wheels, however I guess we got to the next location quicker. I was pushed into a room with the same cold grey walls. A nurse unlatched the belts holding me to the bed and left without so much as a goodbye.

For what seems like hours I sit in my room. I try opening the door, but they had locked it. I open the drawers to my bed side table but find nothing, but a small pad of paper. NO PEN. Why would they give me paper without a pen? That's Capitol logic for you. I fold one piece of paper into a neat small paper airplane. I throw it gently and it sails towards the door, which all of a sudden opens and a short, white haired man walks in. The airplane hits his chest and bounces off. It was President Snow.

I cover my hands over my mouth. Did I just throw a paper airplane at the president? I'm going to be executed for this.

"I'm so sorry."

Snow just looks at me and walks next to my bed and sits on it. He pats the space next to him. Slightly suspicious and slightly anxious about what is about to happen. I sit down cautiously as if he were to bite me. Well, he might. An overpowering smell of roses rugby- tackles my nose as I breathe in deeply.

"See here Miss. Steele, you and I, have to have a little chat."

"About what?"

"About your victory and what is going to follow. You see, you have left quite the impression on people. You broke three records. One being the tribute with the fastest victory. Second being the tribute with the most individual kills. And finally that you have hardly no physical damage at all. Not to mention that you completely destroyed the arena and that we will have to switch locations for arena building from now on."

"Indeed."

"Now to the impression you have left. Fear is a strong thing. And you have become an icon of fear. I was initially going to sell your body to interested people like I did with Mr. Odair, however this is not going to be possible anymore since everyone is afraid of you."

Huh? Wait selling my body. Finnick? Is he trying to tell me that Finnick is a whore for Capitol women?

"People fear what you are capable of and I'm afraid you will have to strike some sort of deal with me so that I don't feel threatened by it. What were, let's say, to hinder you in building one of those bombs and launching it at our beloved Capitol."

"Umm," I was still trying to process what he was saying.

"Exactly my point. So I have decided that we should come to a mutual agreement here. If you were to do anything out of the ordinary, I will make sure you will witness how your district and your 'friend' Finnick, get bombed. Slowly and painfully. Do you understand?"

I nod.

"Good. I would also like you to work on my little poison problem. I'm sure you've noticed it by now."

"Yes sir."

"Brilliant! I knew we would get along swimmingly. I shall send your mentor and your prep team along so that you may be prepared for your interview. Goodbye Miss Steele and brace yourself. People won't react in the same way to you anymore."

With that Snow leaves the room. The smell of roses and oddly enough blood still lingers around. I go to the bathroom and grab some perfume and sprayed it around to erase all evidence of him ever being there.

I try and process what he said. Focus Lara. Ok, people now fear the things that you've done eventhough it is what they said you should do. Ugh I'm irritating myself.

Point 2, Finnick is a whore for Capitol women. You were about to be made one yourself until everyone started hating you. I better not do anything outrageous or Snow will kill people. What a brilliant life a victor has. Money, glory, fame, but still the same soddy life. Maybe even worse than before.

I got up and looked out of the window. It overlooked the entrance to a hospital like building. Then I see someone running up from the main gates. Then I see a swarm of girls racing behind him and I know it's Finnick. I nearly shout out with joy and open the door and stand in the hallway waiting.

Normally I'd run to the entrance to meet him, but I'd probably get lost and I am not going to risk that at this point. I see him run up to me from one end of the hallway. He jogs up to me and wraps his arms around me and knocks my head into his chest.

"Did you miss me," he says into my hair.

"How am I supposed to miss you? I was only gone for 2 days."

He holds me at arm's length and gives me an award winning smile. He then picks me up and carries me to my room.

He lies me down onto the bed and continues grinning at me.

"Oh yeah, Snow came to visit me," I say matter-of-factly.

"What did he say? Did you get hurt?"

"No he didn't hurt me. He just told me some stuff." Like Finnick being a whore I say to myself.  
"Like you being... involved in…"

"Yeah." Finnick sits down next to me.

"He tried to make me one."

"I would expect so."

"But apparently everyone hates me now."

"Yeah."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Even the blood thirsty Capitol people, the game makers, and the other mentors are now afraid of what you are capable of. They have already started implementing new sponsorship rules. No explosives at that concentration and so on."

"But I'm not really like that. I just played along with their game."

"Well they didn't like the way you did it."

I flop backwards and lie there staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry," Finnick then whispers to me. "I'll be there for you and..."

"Or will you be there for those Capitol women? The night before I went into the arena was a 'client' wasn't it."

Finnick remains silent.

"First things first, are you talking to me as Capitol Finnick, or as kind and real Finnick? I ask seriously.

"Have a guess." And with that he leans down and kisses me on the lips. I feel my cheeks burn up.

"You make things so hard for me…" he murmurs into my ear. He then straightens up again and moves to leave. I grab his hand before he can move away.

"Honestly. It's like you have multiple personality disorder, " I joke.

"For all that we know, I might," he shrugs playfully. "I bet another kiss would cure it though," he adds with a wink.

"I thought you are to coach me on my final interview."

"Ah you're beyond help. I saw how much you hated that sugar cube. I tell you it's the best stuff in Panem."With that he takes out a small tin from his pocket and opens it. Sugar cubes.

"I nicked it from the horse stables for the chariots. Want one?"

I shake my head disdainfully. He pops one in his mouth and leans in for another kiss.

I oblige. He nips at the bottom of my lip with his teeth and I open my mouth. Then he pushes the sugar cube into my mouth with his tongue. I pull away and run to the window. I spit out the sugar cube into the street, narrowly missing a nurse pushing an old lady in a wheel chair.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Finnick was laughing his head off. I couldn't help but laugh as well though.

I tackle him and we both started fighting on the bed. Between snorts of laughter Finnick finally straddles me.

"Seriously, is this all our new victor has got? You're not that scary after all."

"You still haven't given me a clear answer on how exactly everyone hates me. Describe."

"You will have to see for yourself. And I don't hate you."

"Well you're the only one. Even in my district before the games people were cautious around me. And you know what Aaron told you…"

"Well I'm worth all those people," he says cockily.

Yes you are, I tell myself. I won't admit it though.

"Oh yeah and Lara. It's getting dark so I'm spending the night here."

"You are seriously pushing it now."

"Aww," he pleads with me and makes puppy dog eyes.

"Fine just this once," I say coldly. In truth, my mental self is jumping up and down excitedly. Hell yeah! Finnick is going to sleep with you, but not just for your comfort reasons.

"Yay!" He smiles and ruffles my hair.

"But brush your teeth. Your saliva tastes like sucrose and sodium chloride."

Authors Note: (sucrose is your everyday granulated sugar. Sodium chloride is salt.)


End file.
